


Baiting the Trap

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Haggar has plans to deal with the Paladins.





	Baiting the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Baiting the Trap

He arrived to see the high priestess in communication with Morvok one of the sniveling little worms that were attempting to claim the vacant throne of the Galra Empire. “So if I deliver this planet as a base of operations you will support my claim to the throne?” Morvok said staring at the Priestess.

“Yes so long as no one knows the planet has been conquered then I will fullfill our deal.” She said and he resisted the urge to object he knew that the High Priestess was no fool she had to simply be manipulating the simple minded creature. “Contact me when the planet is yours and I will bring my forces.” She cut the connection and gestured for him to enter.

“High Priestess, I have relayed your orders to the other druids they are gathering the materials you requested but it will take some time to gather the amount you need.” He bowed hoping that she would not be too displeased. 

“That is fine Macidus,” she said with an odd expression. “It will take some time for that fool Morvok to act since his territory is so far form the paladins’ home planet.” She smiled then, “But come I have a reward for you that will allow you to perform a task for me.”

He approached and knelt he felt strange as she removed his mask and touched his face. Pain filled him then but with it came power and strange knowledge that he could sense was the key to even greater power. “There, now you also have all that remains of Oriande’s knowledge since Alfor’s daughter destroyed it.” There was dark sadness in her voice. “The moment I sensed the loss of Oriande I knew that I had to change tactics now rise I have a task for you.”

“Anything High Priestess,” he said feeling elation at the power inside him but knowing he must not show it. “I will use what you have given me to fulfill any task you put before me.” He saw her narrow her eyes and he wondered if he’d offended her.

“You will prepare to continue the search for Lotor alone,” she said looking at him. “Once Morvok conquers the Paladin’s home world they will come and I and the other druids will be waiting to destroy them all.” She fixed him with a commanding stare, “However, for this trap to work Alfor’s daughter must believe I am still chasing the hidden Lotor so she must still sense the knowledge of Oriande being used that is why I have given you this but know this if you fail to find Lotor after she dies and can no longer hide him I will take it form you along with your life.”

“I will not fail you High Priestess, I will deliver Lotor to you.” He had no idea why she wanted Lotor alive and it didn’t matter he would deliver him to her. He rose and left the room he would need to prepare to continue casting the locator spell on his own it would be taxing but he dared not fail.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
